Sword Art Online: I'm the Unluckiest Boy Ever in Aincrad
by ParkJunSoo
Summary: Based on Episode 7, but with huge modification. Gotta say, two girls pursuing our Black Swordsman isn't that bad, right? Well, he think that's bad. Reason? Weird. Let's check it out if you want more. [On Hold]


Okay so, I don't blame every Author that seems making the Sword Art Online FanFiction readers were getting an 'intense' situation, and imagining as if they're trapped in the game, and well, I wanna melt the 'intense' situation with some comedy and exactly, humor. Alright, here we go!

Sword Art Online doesn't own by **The Black Epidemic**. It belongs to Reki Kawahara-sensei and his staff for character and storyline, but for the plot of this story... it belong to me.

Floor 48th, Lindus...

Kirigaya Kazuto, or often being called Kirito in game, was walking around the city. Guess what? Crafting new weapon? No. Actually he was bored after taking a mission with Vice Leader of one famous guild Knight of Blood, Asuna.

He keep walking till found one shop. But he didn't want to buy something, just have a nice rest when the twilight was come.

"Oi, Kirito!" a voice was heard by him as he tried to closing his eyes. "Ngghh... what is it?" he groaned and rubbing his eyes. "Oh, it's you Lisbeth. Can you... please leave me alone?" he said while stretching his body. "Geez, don't be like that at front of a lady. I was offering you if..." his onyx eyes darted at Lisbeth. "If what?" her face seems reddened. "If, uh... you want to sleep with me..."

But then a girl with chestnut hair was jumped from the tree near Lisbeth's shop. "What the... Asuna, since when are you standing on there?" he blinked many times. "Answer my question first! Why are you allowed to sleep with her?!" Asuna's voice was heard like demanding than seeking an explanation. "Hey, he wasn't only belong to you. Every 'girls' can have him right?" Lisbeth put her hands at the waist. "No way, he belongs to me, ONLY ME!"

Two boys and one girl, that wandering around Lindus, hearing some noises that come from the shop. "Huh... those girls, always arguing some nonsense everyday..." Agil put his palm at the face. "I wonder where Kirito-san is right now..." a girl with some kind of little blue dragon that rested on her head mumbled. "Perhaps you should locate that boy from the map Silica-chan. His name is in your friend list, right?" suggest Klein to the Beast Tamer. "Oh yeah..." she open the UI and began to tracking Kirito.

Kirito, which struggled between two girls, trying to calm them down. "Just stop it you two, Lisbeth is invite me to sleep in her shop, not sleep at side of her..." but that's no use for him. "URUSAI!" both girls growled and glaring each other.

"Oi, Kirito-san!" Silica wave her hand toward the Black Swordsman. He looked at the Beast Tamer with bright face. "Oh, it's you Silica. What brings you to here?" he lift one of his eyebrow. "Actually I want to invite you for a mission in Floor 68th, Klein-san and Agil-san were already joined, but I need one or two more member to finish this mission..."

Everyone was silent, including Asuna and Lisbeth. "Ahaha... I'm sorry Silica, but it seems my stamina were already... well, depleted. How about those girls? They're free to invite..." Kirito pointed his hand toward the girls. "Oh no, you must go with me..." Asuna pull his right hand. "No way, he's already strained and need rest..." Lisbeth pull his another hand. "Hey, did you have a problem with me? I am his girlfriend after all." Kirito coughed all of sudden, hearing Asuna's statement. "What are you talking about!? I haven't confess my feeling to you..."

The others were already have sweats trickled from their heads, except the red haired samurai that seems enjoying his time hearing something. "Oi, where did you get that plugin?" Agil point his finger at some kind of UI floating at front of Klein. "I don't know... maybe Game Master give me this random plugin..." again, sweat rolled down from the tan skinned man's face.

While at Floor 55th, Grandzam...

Heathcliff was just sitting at his guild master throne thingy while hearing same thing as Klein. "Oh yeah, this plugin could be decreasing stress level from several player." The guild leader grinned and enjoy his free time.

Back at two conflicting girls...

"Kirito-kun, let's go right now!" Asuna keep pulling his hand. "I-itte! Hey, slow down Asuna, I'm already tired so let me have plenty of rest right now..." he rubbing his aching right arm. "That's right Asuna. Just go ahead and leave us alone~" Lisbeth cunningly smirked. Asuna's face now burned with anger. And... The day was ended with tug of war at night, till everyone fell asleep.

At night in Floor 61th, Selmburg...

Asuna peacefully sleeping in her home at Selmburg, but then she harshly wake up, irritated with something surrounding her mind. "Kirito-kun..." she mumbled the Black Swordsman's name. "Why are you leaving me here!?" she screamed at whole place.

Night in Lindus...

Lisbeth giggled and snuggling on his chest. 'You're lose to me Asuna.' Her mischievous smile still appeared. 'Ah, how cute his face when he's sleeping~" her eyes were dazzled, seeing Kirito's face when sleeping.

Alright, sorry if this is too short, because my friends are come in my dorm and buzzing around. So, see you next chapter!


End file.
